


Everlasting Memories

by piscokenak



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscokenak/pseuds/piscokenak
Summary: The short story of female protagonist's last moment with Shinji.





	

          The sky was clear blue. The Sun shone so brightly it hurts her eyes. But anyway, today’s weather is just great. The brunette realized she was sighing the whole day. She felt really tired for some reason.

  
          Does everyone remember? Does everyone remember about the battles with Shadows? More importantly, does everyone remember about ‘The Promise’?

  
          She hated to admit, but it was a hard decision back then. Choosing between ‘Dying peacefuly with no memories’, or ‘Dying when fighting Angel of Death’, was not something you can choose easily. Minako smiled bitterly at the memory, really glad that finally it turns out that she didn’t pick a wrong choice.

  
          Today is the Graduation Day, the day they promised to meet at the rooftop after they gained their memories back. Ruby eyes stared at the clear spring sky above.  “It’s already Spring, huh...?”

  
          Suddenly the rooftop door was opened a little bit too harsh, she nearly jumped.  
         

         “..Don’t make a sick person do the impossible...”

  
           “Shinjiro-senpai—“

  
            The said man was trying to catch his breath, he looked like he was running to get to her on the rooftop. “Although i have forgotten many things, but only this feeling i have towards you have not been lost...Hahah, how forgetful of me.”

  
             And then a pause, he thought of what he’s going to say next.

  
             “While i was in a coma, the person i saw in my dreams was you..You cried, and you laughed..”

  
            Shinji pulled her into his arms and held her tightly on his chest, she could even hear his fast heart beats. Minako found that she had lost her ability to speak at the moment, so she kept her silence.

  
          “Ah..this is not a dream..You are here with me..”  
       

           Minako was happy of course. She was happy she nearly cried in his arms.  
          

          “This..is not a dream..senpai..”  
      

           She smiled instead, just to make sure that nothing’s wrong. Shinjiro finally let her go from his arms.  
Suddenly footsteps and laughter can be heard approaching from downstairs. It’s them. It seems that they have recovered their memories.  
“Haha..those guys have come to interupt us..”

  
          Minako couldn’t help but chuckled at his comments. But her eyes were getting heavier each seconds. It’s hard for her to stay awake. Minako comfortably placed her head on Shinji’s lap.  
         

            “Senpai...i’m sleepy...”

  
           “You must be tired, eh? You can sleep peacefully now.”

            Minako sighed, then closed her eyes, finally feeling content. She doesn’t have any regrets sacrifing her life to be a Great Seal for them. Even for just a short while, she would savour the memory of her friends.

  
            “I’m really glad, that I get to meet everyone…especially you, _Shinji_..”

 

 

                         _FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Good day, everyone! I hope that you forgive my crappy work. This is my first fanfic after all, so if you don't mind please drop a comment or two!


End file.
